You're Only One For Me
by AyaMarutachi
Summary: Continued series of 'I love…' After Kai returning to Japan, raise a complications where a lady name Nagisa explain that she was Kai fiancée. The statement makes Misaki in shock and in dilemma where she must retreat or helping Nagisa from dilemma.
1. Chapter 1

**YOU'RE ONLY ONE FOR ME.**

Author: MagicCorn_Aya

(Continued series of 'I love…') After Kai returning to Japan, raise a complications where a lady name Nagisa explain that she was Kai fiancée. The statement makes Misaki in shock and in dilemma where she must retreat or helping Nagisa from dilemma.

Rated: Fiction-English-Romance/Humour/Drama - Tokura M., Kai T. & Other CV character-words:1,437

**SHOCK**

At 3.10 p.m. Misaki go to airport to pick up Kai from America. After Misaki arrived she looking around to find Kai, a minute pass her finding where over when Kai waving his hand same level as his shoulder.

Misaki runs toward to Kai with a bright smile. "You fulfil your promise, To-chan." Says Misaki in happy intonations while her hand holding Kai hands.

Kai reply Misaki smile and says in shy "please do not call that name in public…" Misaki give Kai a brightly smile and says "I'm sorry, for repayment I'll carry your bag. Now give me that bag."

After arrive at Kai apartment, Misaki wait Kai to keep his baggage at outside the apartment. A minute pass but Misaki still don't see Kai leave his bedroom. Misaki get worry and enter Kai apartment towards to Kai bedroom.

Misaki spin the knob on the bedroom door, Kai realize someone open the door, he know that is Misaki, instantly Kai runs toward the door but unlucky Misaki more faster than Kai.

Suddenly Misaki wide her eyes and not believes what just she sees just now. Kai stare at Misaki in frown and nothing come out from his mouth, nothing, only Misaki name keep repeats on Kai lips.

"What on earth are going on!?" says Misaki in frighten while looking at a girl teenager seating on Kai bed. Misaki continue her question. "Who is she, and what she doing up there?" Kai look down and nothing comes out from his mouth.

The teenager girl start stands up and introduces her selves. "My name is Nakagawa Nagisa." Add that girl "I'm Kai Toshiki fiancée." Misaki collapse right after the teenager girl named Nagisa says that she was his boyfriend fiancée.

Nagisa walk towards Misaki and knee down where Misaki collapse Nagisa look over Misaki sad face, suddenly Misaki raise her head up gaze back Nagisa in frown "What are you looking at?" says Misaki.

Kai look at them then walk towards Nagisa and pull her to stand up, Misaki look up, and Nagisa turn her head to Kai, and then says "Let me go." Misaki kind of shock looking at Nagisa reaction, she thought that Nagisa fall over Kai.

"What wrong with you? Why you stare Misaki like that?" says Kai in angry intonation. Misaki overwhelm and say nothing, Nagisa pull her hand of Kai grips and stroking her hair.

Nagisa take a breath and says to Kai "I was trying to figure out how you're girlfriend face, or are you forget that I'm blind?" after hear what Nagisa says Misaki stand up and gazing Nagisa in puzzle "What is going on? Can someone tell me?" says Misaki.

**TRUTH**

They go out from Kai bedroom and start them conversation about the engaged problem. "I'm sorry if I'm shocking you Tokura-san" says Nagisa while her looking at Misaki.

Misaki notice that Nagisa looking at her "It's okay if you tell me the truth" replies Misaki.

Nagisa open her mouth to take a deep breath. "This problem start when my family want an heir to continue Nakagawa fortune, I'm they only child, so to solve the problem my granddad set my engaged to Kai son base on the promise that Kai granddad and mine."

Kai add Nagisa statement, "And we're going to marriage next month." Misaki turn her head towards Kai and gap her mouth. "Is that true?" ask Misaki. Nagisa and Kai nod to answer Misaki question.

"But don't worry Tokura-san, we'll do contract marriage after we got baby to heir Nakagawa fortune we'll divorce." Add Nagisa while looking down. "What, an heir? That mean you're going to pregnant Kai…" Misaki cannot finish her talk because it to awkward to talk about it. Misaki look at them and says "You're want to…" yet Misaki still can't finish her talk because she in totally shy.

Kai stare at Misaki still in freeze, "Cut it off, it's just small matter." Misaki snap from her freeze style and shout at Kai of what Kai says to her. "Small matter you said?! It that what you're thinking about! Man I can't believe it" yell Misaki while her hand stomping on the table.

Nagisa shock by the sound of Misaki hand stomping, Kai also shock because Misaki cool personalities has gone right away after hear that Nagisa going to pregnant his child. "Umm… Tokura-san, actually I have no feeling over Kai-san…" says Nagisa in regret.

Misaki look to Nagisa sad face, "Why, I thought." Nagisa head fall down "I actually have somebody that I love but…" says Nagisa in teary eyes. Kai and Misaki gazing Nagisa "Why don't you tell us Nagisa, maybe we can cancel this engagement" says Kai break the silent.

Nagisa look up toward Kai voice and start to open her mouth. "I know this man 2 years ago, when my I sight was okay. I meet Kenji Howard when I visit my father office. He was 5 years old from me; I fall in love in first sight,"

"Then your father know it and he quit Kenji right?" add Kai, Nagisa only nod "I heard that that story from my dad, I didn't know that will involve me." Says Kai while give a sight.

Misaki gazingat Nagisa, Nagisa notice it even she was blind maybe the sixth sense.

"What it's Tokura-chan?" says Nagisa in awkward. Misaki give a few look before she was saying something. "Did you know where Kenji goes?" Nagisa answer with a shake of the head. "Oh, it's okay…" says Misaki in disappoint.

After they out from Kai apartment and send Nagisa to the hotel that she staying Kai ask Misaki why she really works hard to cancel the engagement whiles them towards to Card Capital.

Misaki get annoyed by Kai ignorance. "Toshiki, you not bother even a little aren't you?" Kai look at Misaki and says "What should I do, even me and Nagisa do a protest it's would not change our parents mind." After Kai finish his talk Misaki frown her eyebrow and nothing came from her mouth.

The next day, Misaki go start searching Kenji Howard by his number that his left at Shin for business.

Misaki start dialling Kenji number, hoping this number use to her. After second pass Kenji pick up Misaki call. "Hello, can I help you?" ask Kenji politely even he not knowing who in the line.

Misaki carve a big smile and saying "You're Kenji right!?" Kenji reply "You must Shin niece right? How are you?" "I'm fine, Kenji can I meet you at 2 o'clock this evening?" ask Misaki to Kenji. Kenji get puzzle by Misaki clumsy voice and sound like really miss him. "Oh… okay" Kenji reply simply.

2 evening at Star café, Kenji goes inside the café and looking around trying to detect Misaki present. While Misaki head blurry with café situation Misaki get snap from chair squeaking sound. Misaki quickly lift her head towards the chair pull squeaking sound, noticed it was Kenji.

Misaki get up and says "Hello, it a long time not see your ace Kenji." Kenji smile at Misaki and says "Nice to see you in health Misaki, so what is the problem that you want to says to me?"

After a few couple of second talk about themselves, Misaki start to talk the main reason why she must meet Kenji quickly. Kenji lifts his head up and gives a sight. "Well I know this would be happening."

"Me and Nagisa fall in love at the first sight, when we on relationship we quietly secret it from her father, at that time I felt really happy when Nagisa by my side, but the happiness just for a short time. Nagisa told me that she cannot meet me again, when I ask her why she doesn't say anything. After my argument with Nagisa, I never see Nagisa again."

Kenji stops his talk with a frown face, look upset. Misaki kind of guilty but in the same time she fell relief because now she can find the solution of this messing situation. "Kenji-san, I think I can help you and I can give you reason why Nagisa won't see you again." Misaki says to Kenji with a confident smile carve in Misaki face.


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU'RE ONLY ONE FOR ME.**

Author: MagicCorn_Aya

(Continued series of 'I love…') After Kai returning to Japan, raise a complications where a lady name Nagisa explain that she was Kai fiancée. The statement makes Misaki in shock and in dilemma where she must retreat or helping Nagisa from dilemma.

Rated: Fiction-English-Romance/Humour/Drama - Tokura M., Kai T. & Other CV character-words:820

**MARRIGED **

After a month waiting, Misaki and Kai not see each other from three week ago. In Kai head Misaki are being paranoid but still believe that Misaki just will not seat around like nothing happen. It looks likes Kai are planning for something.

In bride room, Nagisa seat in front a large mirror looking blankly into the mirror. Nagisa face looking pale, even she could run from this ceremony but she just seat and wait this happen. Kai nock Nagisa room and Nagisa turn her head towards the door room "Who is that?" ask Nagisa.

Kai enter the room without answer Nagisa question. Kai walk over to Nagisa place. "Are you okay Nagisa?" says Kai, "Oh It's you. I'm fine thanks for asking me." Reply Nagisa with little smile after hearing Kai voice. Kai look at Nagisa and he look at mirror opposite Nagisa.

Nagisa lift her head up after she put her head down and says "Hey, how do I look?" Kai smile after hearing Nagisa words "Can you image it?" Nagisa shock hearing Kai answer but then she smiles happily, "Yes I can." Nagisa reply Kai question simply.

At the church where Nagisa and Kai wedding ceremony take place has been full before 45 minutes the event go on. _Well it is (normal when wealthiest people doing an event who does won't come, it is normal to them spend a large money for this.)_ Nagisa seems scared of the silences in this church.

Kai watching the church doors then he notice on his corner of eye see Nagisa shacking, Kai turn his head looking at Nagisa. Nagisa realize that Kai is gazing her quickly she lift her head look back at Kai.

Kai hold both of Nagisa hand that wear a glove, he is smile to Nagisa and says "Don't worry Misaki will help us." "Huh, what does you mean?" before Kai reply Nagisa answer in time, Father come from back of the church. Father come up to the Altair and says to Nagisa and Kai, "Shall we go on this ceremony?"

_In the same time at Misaki place._

Kenji and Misaki waiting for a bus to taking them where Nagisa and Kai wedding event where they held on, Misaki and Kenji are in anxious and felt like the death are chasing around their neck. After the bus arrive Misaki and Kenji quickly ride in right after the door bus are open. While their waiting Misaki keep mumbling herselve, "_Quick, Quick."_

_Back to Kai wedding ceremony_.

While Father read the marriage vow Kai head cannot concentred at Father talk same with Nagisa, their heart fell uneasy. At last Father says "Anyone that disagreement of this holy ceremony please says no." Father give a minutes for any answer but only silence give an answer, Nagisa made a disappoint face like want cry. Kai hold Nagisa hand tightly and whisper to Nagisa that it gonna be alright.

Father turn his head right and left and says "Now I declare you…" not a second Father finish his talk, someone bam the church door all the guest that present that day watching towards the door. Kai and Nagisa turn their head quickly towards to the sound.

Kai face suddenly turns and say "Misaki…" cut the silence in that church. Misaki take a hard breath like dogs chasing her. Misaki gulp and breathe in before she says something to Father. "I not agree with this wedding." All the guests are shock what Misaki says to the Father.

"Why does you don't agree of this wedding?" ask a men in age of 50's. Misaki spin her head to that old man, Misaki glare the wrinkle face of the old man in frown. "The reason is," says Misaki before she stops Misaki take a breath and continued her speech. "The only man can married Nagisa is." Misaki pointed out of the church door that has been open by her, then Kenji step inside the church with a smile, light beam at the church entry with lamination make people hard to sees Kenji face.

Kenji keeps walking toward the old man, as Kenji walk in the beam of light decrees and showing Kenji face, the old man shock and says "Kenji?!" after hear the old man says Nagisa quickly run towards the old man base of sound direction.

Nagisa take a breath before her say to the old man. "What is going on, papa?" Misaki walk through Kenji and stops at Kenji right hand. "So… you're Nakagawa Shouta?" ask Misaki while her hand are cross.


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU'RE ONLY ONE FOR ME.**

Author: MagicCorn_Aya

(Continued series of 'I love…') After Kai returning to Japan, raise a complications where a lady name Nagisa explain that she was Kai fiancée. The statement makes Misaki in shock and in dilemma where she must retreat or helping Nagisa from dilemma.

Rated: Fiction-English-Romance/Humour/Drama - Tokura M., Kai T. & Other CV character-words: 1201

**Climaxes**

The old man that Misaki call Nakagawa Shouta in overwhelmed. "Who are you? Have we met before?" ask Nakagawa Shouta _(or I would call him Nakagawa, its more simple and short.) _Misaki smile and says and "No we haven't met, but I know you through Nagisa and Kenji." While Misaki talk to Nakagawa Kai walk toward to the group and stand a few inches behind Nagisa.

"Young lady, what is your meant that Nagisa and Toshiki can't marry?" ask Nakagawa in frown. Misaki smile in confident while her eyes glare at Kai while Kai posing his left side and his both arm was crossing, Kai notice Misaki glare but he just ogle Misaki. "I'm sorry president." Says Kenji in guilty tone while he gazing Nagisa and Nakagawa in sorrow eyes.

Nagisa step forward to Kenji voice sound and her eyes become teary. "I miss you so much." Nakagawa sees his daughter behaviour towards Kenji his worker. "What is going on Nagisa?" Nakagawa says to her daughter in puzzle. Nagisa tries to stop from crying the guest that come to this ceremony become puzzle and keep wondering themselves. "Actually papa, Kenji and I have a special relationship." Nagisa says in sobbing intonations, without looking her father.

The serenity in church becomes crowd after Nagisa finish her talk. In crowded sound Nakagawa pull her daughter hand and frown in anger. "Tell me everything Nagisa, you know that I hate you secrets everything from me!" Then Nagisa tell Nakagawa everything that she has told Kai and Misaki. _(I felt lazy to repeats the explanations, so if you want to know please check chapter 1 and 2.)_

After hear Nagisa explanations Nakagawa silent for a second suddenly Nakagawa hand raise and look like Nakagawa want to slap Nagisa, the guests, Kai, Misaki, And Kenji are shock and overwhelm only Nagisa just doesn't know that her father want to slap her. As Nakagawa hand near to Nagisa fluffy cheek and it go slowly. The guest and Kai-tachi _(I used Kai-tachi is for short-form of; The guest, Kai, Misaki and Kenji.) _are shock they thought that Nakagawa want to slap Nagisa.

Nagisa shock of a smooth touch of her father "Father, did you mad at me so bad?" Nakagawa smile smoothly to her lovely daughter even do Nagisa can't see. "Why must a father hated or mad at his child, my lovely Nagisa why you won't tell me?" Nakagawa ask Nagisa.

Nagisa in frighten tone reply her father question "I scarred to tell papa after you knows that Kenji are special to me and I don't want papa to dismiss Kenji from our company." Nagisa pure tears fall to Nakagawa hand, Nakagawa stroke his hand on Nagisa cheeks and dry the tears that drops through Nagisa pristine white cheek.

Nakagawa stare at Kenji, Kenji just silent and says nothing. Nakagawa walk to Kenji and says, "That you truly love my daughter?" Kenji take a breath before answer his president question, _well it must fell like job interview_, the guests that present in the church looking at Kenji. "Yes I love your daughter with whole of my heart and it so painful when we separate from each other!" Kenji says in loud voice until all the people in the church can hear Kenji talk.

Kenji continues his speech, "Even president success to stop our relationship but you fail to stop our feeling for each other." Nakagawa overwhelm of Kenji speech after few second, Nakagawa begins to smile and says "Well, Kenji that a shock to see you really in love with my daughter. I will marry you with my daughter, but the all decision in Toshiki hand."

Nagisa, Kenji and Misaki fell happy when Nakagawa says he allows Kenji to marry his daughter, but now all decision in Kai hand. Kenji, Nagisa, Misaki and guest wait palpitate to hears Kai answer even the Father are throbbing to.

Kai give a sight and says "Well, Nagisa will lot happier with someone that she love." After hear Kai answer the whole church cheering loudly with a happy music filled the happy atmosphere. Nagisa run to Kenji and hug him, Nakagawa smile see his daughter can be this happy again.

Nakagawa walk to Misaki and thank her very much, after the ceremony finish at 6:00 p.m. the glow of sunset invite the new marriage towards to the happiness. Outside the church Nagisa and Kenji ride white roofless car _(I'm sorry I don't know about car so much and the car is sponsor by Nakagawa Comp.)_ Nagisa threw a bouquet of flower to a group of young lady that hoping they're the next bride-to-be.

When the laddies try to catch the bouquet, the bouquet of flower slips each finger that trying to catch it. Suddenly the bouquet fall in to Kai embrace. The laddies look at Kai in frown then change their glare to person-in-love glare. Misaki noticed the laddies glare at Kai and laugh evilly in quietly.

"Hey punk, what you're smiling?" Kai ask Misaki in piss tone. Misaki look at Kai and says "Okay, Okay I'll help you." Quickly Misaki embrace Kai right hand, when the group of the single laddies watch Kai and Misaki so friendly their lose they hope to flirt on Kai and start to walk away from the church with disappoint feeling.

"You owe me Toshiki!" Misaki says in district tone to Kai. Kai put the bouquet on his left shoulder and says "Here, take this bouquet of flower and now my debt are gone." Kai fall the bouquet to Misaki hand, Misaki catch it and Kai walk pass through her.

Suddenly Misaki temper raise, she threw the bouquet to Kai head, Kai dodge it easily. "It is worthless helping you!" Misaki yell to Kai while she trying to catch Kai. Kai turn around and grab Misaki left hand it make Misaki stops. Suddenly Kai kiss her, after Kai finish Kai turn opposite from Misaki place and walk like nothing happen. Misaki bewildered of Kai action, Misaki realize after freeze for a second her face turn to burning red and start to chase Kai that have walk far from Misaki.

"What is that for, your freaking tuxedo wear!?" Yell Misaki with unsatisfied heart just like want to kill people. Kai laughing happily and let Misaki chase him.

**Aya: Wow! What a happy ending!**

**Misaki: Well no for me.**

**Aya: Why?**

**Misaki: You make my character so girly… in fact I'm far from it.**

**Aya: Is that so?**

**Misaki: Yes it is.**

**Aya: Oh yeah! Kai can I call you 'To-chan' like in the script?**

**Kai: Hell no! =****‗=**

**Aya: It's too late!****⁰Ʉ⁰**

**Aya: Kay! Waiting for next chapter!**

**TA..TATATATA….TATTATATA….**

**CARDFIGHT! VANGUARD DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT'S BELONG TO BUSHIROAD. ONLY NAKAGAWA NAGISA, KENJI HOWARD AND NAKAGAWA SHOUTA BELONG TO ME! ME!**

***SHUT***


End file.
